


body do the work

by itsmylifekay



Series: work [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Jealous!Eddie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Light Feels, possessive!Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmylifekay/pseuds/itsmylifekay
Summary: Buck and Eddie figure some things out after the park event and then they have sex. That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: work [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540276
Comments: 34
Kudos: 990





	body do the work

It’s about a month after the event at the park and he and Eddie have slowly fallen into a new kind of routine, which, honestly, is basically the exact same as the old one but with a lot more kissing. It took a couple days before they both came to the same realization that they’d pretty much already been dating and the heated moment in the supply tent had just been the final push for them to get their heads out of their asses.

Hen claims they only have one brain cell between them and Buck would be more offended if he didn’t think she had a point.

However, one side effect of kind-of-dating your ridiculously hot best friend for months is that once you _do _finally get together? All that sexual tension makes every touch feel like it’s wired directly to his dick. He’s just lucky the shock from their first encounter had kept him from getting an embarrassment problem in his pants, but he’s got no such luck on his side anymore and Eddie can hardly put a hand on him before Buck is ready to jump through a wall.

It’s amazing and horrible all at the same time. He knows they could be having porn-worthy sex, but everything is new enough, and Eddie is special enough, that he doesn’t want to rush into anything. He doesn’t want Eddie to think he’s just in this for the physical gratification. Buck 2.0 is considerate like that.

So instead he sits and smolders while Eddie works out at the station, or runs around all hot and sweaty in his uniform, or picks up Christopher and looks like heaven itself is shining down on his perfect face. He goes home and takes care of things himself, groans Eddie’s name into his pillow and tries to recreate the feeling of those demanding lips against his own while he shakes through his release.

He’s managing. Kind of.

And he honestly doesn’t know what to think of it when Eddie pulls him aside at the station one day, presses him into a wall and says, “Got the house to ourselves tonight.” First his knees go a little weak at their position, at the way Eddie’s breath is warm against the side of his neck, and then his mind is spinning at the words themselves.

He must make some kind of sound because Eddie pulls back with a smirk and gives him one last pat on the back before sauntering off in the direction of the gym, as if Buck’s afternoon wasn’t already going to be tortuous enough.

Somehow, he makes it through the day, and when he’s finally heading out Hen and Chim both give him a look like they know _exactly _what’s been going through his mind and what’ll be going on later that night. Probably. Unless Buck’s read the signals wrong.

He follows Eddie to his house and parks right behind him, taking just a moment to sit behind the wheel and try to get his shit together before climbing out and joining him at the door. The house is the same as always, but strangely emptier without Christopher’s bright presence filling up all the corners. He kicks his shoes off at the door and throws his jacket over the back of the couch, rolls his shoulders, tries not to look like he’s suddenly a stranger in what’s basically become his second home.

“I’ve got some leftovers in the fridge if you want to find something to watch on TV.” Eddie’s already making his way towards the kitchen as he says it, so Buck flops down on the couch. There’s nothing he really wants to watch, too distracted to focus on anything, so he settles for sports.

Eddie gives him a strange look when he sits down beside him on the couch, but doesn’t say anything, just hands Buck his cartons of Chinese and digs in, trains his eyes on whatever’s happening on screen. Buck follows suit.

And everything is painfully, awkwardly normal.

It’s like Buck’s built everything up in his head, been vibrating with all of these expectations, that now he doesn’t know what to tell with himself even though they’ve done exactly this countless times before. Looks like Buck 2.0 wasn’t quite as considerate as he’d thought, still hadn’t been able to read Eddie’s signs beyond his own desire for physical intimacy.

He resolves not to push and focuses on finishing his food instead. He’s going to prove that he’s changed. Even if it’s just to himself.

An hour goes by, and then another. Their food is long gone, the game is over, and when Eddie had told Buck to pick another channel he’d landed on one of those house-flipping shows. They’re listening to a detailed explanation of the importance of tile selection when Eddie suddenly sighs and runs a hand across his face.

Buck turns and watches him settle further into the couch. “You okay?”

Eddie nods. “Yeah.”

There’s a beat of silence. Two. Three. And then Eddie is sitting up again and turning to face Buck on the couch.

“Okay, no.”

Buck turns to face him as well. “No, you’re not fine?”

“I _am _fine, I just—” He mutes the TV and looks at Buck, gets this concerned crease between his brows. “Do you not want to do anything tonight? Because that’s fine. But I kind of thought…”

“Thought what?” Buck asks. “We can do whatever you want. You know I’m not picky.”

Eddie sighs and looks up at the ceiling like he’s asking for strength. “Buck, babe, I thought we were going to _have sex _tonight. Or at least make out on the couch. We finally have some privacy and you haven’t touched me once.”

“Oh,” Buck says, because that’s—oh. “I was trying not to push you. I know I have kind of a reputation, but I wanted you to know that it’s not like that with you. I don’t—I’m in it for more than just the physical stuff, you know?”

Eddie’s face softens and he reaches out to put a hand on Buck’s forearm, turning it over to rub his thumb over the soft skin there. “Buck, we basically did this for a year without any of the physical stuff. I think you’ve more than proved your point.”

There’s something to be said for that, but it doesn’t escape Buck’s notice that they weren’t _actually _dating for any of that time. Buck hadn’t known that touching Eddie was even an option, so he can’t exactly claim credit for not jumping his best friend when doing so at the time would’ve been wildly inappropriate.

He shrugs and Eddie lets go of his arm, voice soft.

“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to, Buck.”

And that’s just ridiculous. If Eddie thinks for one minute that they’re not doing this because _Buck _isn’t ready? Well, Buck’s been ready since he saw Eddie changing his first day at the station. Even if he hadn’t known how special Eddie was then, that beautiful body alone would’ve been more than enough to convince him.

“Of course I want to.” He gives Eddie a crooked grin to try and dispel some of the tension. “I’m surprised more poor right hand hasn’t fallen off by now.”

Eddie’s eyes go dark. “Been real busy, then?”

There’s something about the way he says it, the way his voice dropped and his hand curled back around Buck’s wrist, that has Buck’s whole body suddenly feeling hot, a warmth that tingles from the tips of his fingers to his toes, settles as something empty and throbbing right between his legs.

“Yeah,” he says, notes the way his own voice has changed. “God, Eddie, you have no idea what you do to me. Couldn’t stop thinking about it.”

“So you thought you’d just take care of it yourself?” Eddie asks. He sits up a bit more and the hand on Buck’s wrist slides up to his shoulder, starts pushing up down onto the couch. “How long were you going to make me wait?”

His lips find Buck’s pulse point and latch on, followed by a flash of teeth and a soothing swipe of his tongue. Buck shivers as the area dries and Eddie pushes him the rest of the way down, crawls over the top of him and boxes him in with strong, sturdy arms. He catches Buck’s eyes and doesn't look away as he slides one leg between both of Buck’s, giving an experimental roll of his hips that has Buck gasping.

He scrambles for purchase on Eddie’s shoulders and back, manages to shove one hand up beneath Eddie’s shirt to get at the warm skin of his back while the other tugs at the back of his neck, drawing him in for a kiss. It’s like the supply tent all over again as Eddie tries to crawl inside his skin, taking absolutely everything Buck has to give and still demanding more. He does something sinful with his tongue that has Buck’s toes curling, hips shifting and earning a broken moan as it traps him further into the unrelenting pressure of Eddie’s thigh.

“Fuck, Eddie,” he pants, turning away because _shit _air is something that’s suddenly in short supply. His whole body feels hot and out of control.

Eddie leans back just enough to meet his eyes, rubs his thumb along the line of Buck’s jaw. “You know I don’t like to share.”

The groan Buck lets out at that is, frankly, embarrassing, but he’s also too turned on to care.

Eddie seems to agree because in the next moment he’s reaching back to tug off his shirt, sitting back enough for Buck to do the same, and then they’re coming back together, skin against skin, and it might just be the best thing Buck’s ever felt. Eddie feels like a furnace against him, all solid heat pressing him down into the cushions that leaves him squirming.

He gets his hands all over Eddie’s back, sides, and those ridiculously distracting arms that have been torturing him for weeks. Eddie flexes as he moves above him and Buck bites back another groan. The sound draws Eddie’s attention and he smirks, flexes again and laughs into Buck’s mouth when he gets pulled down for another kiss, Buck too desperate to wait any longer.

Eddie indulges him for a moment then pulls away again, kisses along the line of his jaw and lets out a pleased hum when Buck immediately turns his head to give him more room.

“Eager,” he says. It sounds more like praise than anything and it sends a special kind of warmth shooting down Buck’s spine.

“I told you,” he pants. “I’ve been thinking about this forever.”

One of Eddie’s hands moves lower, dips into the small of Buck’s back and forces him to arch up further into Eddie’s thigh, leaves him strung taught when calloused fingers slip just beneath the edge of his boxers.

“You have to tell me when you need it, _querido_,” Eddie murmurs, breath hot at the side of Buck’s neck. His starts dragging his fingers back and forth right along the waistband, dipping slightly lower each time until Buck is shifting and arching his hips.

“I will. Fuck, Eddie, I will. I promise. Just, please—” He cuts off on a choked moan as Eddie suddenly swipes the flat of his tongue over a nipple, taking it into his mouth a moment later and teasing it with his teeth. Buck threads his fingers into Eddie’s hair, gets as much purchase as he can and hangs on for dear life.

Pushing his chest into Eddie’s mouth helps Eddie’s hand inch lower beneath his waistband, but he still feels like he’s going to vibrate right out of his skin with the way Eddie’s teasing, with the way he’s keeping Buck right at the edge of everything he wants.

So he decides maybe it’s time to play a little dirty himself, push some of those buttons that Eddie has so considerately done nothing to hide.

“Eddie,” he says, using his hold on the man’s hair to bring his face up. His eyes are dark and his lips are red and swollen, half open and still wet from where he’s been torturing Buck’s chest. Buck takes a breath and makes a pointed roll of his hips. “You need to touch me, Eddie. Or I’m going to take care of things myself.”

And that does it.

Maybe a little too well, honestly, as Eddie lets out something alarmingly close to a growl before pulling back from Buck completely, getting a hand under one of Buck’s thighs and shoving it out of the way so he can settle fully between his legs. Their hips settle together and Eddie immediately shoves his hand back beneath Buck’s pants, this time curving his palm over the swell of his ass, fingers digging a bit into the skin as he gets Buck exactly where he wants him.

His head goes back and he chokes on a surprised moan, not fighting it at all as Eddie’s other hand joins the first, each grabbing the underside of cheek and thigh and using the grip to hoist him up, balanced on Eddie’s hips and leaving Buck to scrabble at Eddie’s shoulders.

His nails are definitely leaving marks and it sends a little thrill through him that is quickly overtaken as Eddie starts to move, rutting into Buck’s hips and panting into his neck.

“I’m not going to touch you,” he says. “You’re going to come just like this, _mi amor_.”

Buck lets out a pained sound, because that idea sounds horrible and perfect all at once and all his mind can really focus on is the feeling of Eddie all around him, driving him wild.

“Please, Eddie. Fuck, please.”

“Show me how much you want this,” Eddie murmurs.

And Buck has never been one to back down from a challenge.

He drags Eddie impossibly closer and moves to meet everyone of his thrusts, panting and groaning into the quiet of the living room while the TV flashes in the background. Eddie’s own grunts and groans are all the encouragement he needs as he lets go and starts to chase his release, feels heat start to build and build until he wants to explode.

He gets a hand back in Eddie’s hair and tugs, gets him to angle his face up enough for Buck to crash their mouths together, groaning when Eddie immediately licks past his lips. His fingers clench tighter at Buck’s ass, spread him apart until he’s twitching, already thinking of what ifs and how good it would feel for Eddie to be closer, splitting him open and drowning him in heat.

It’s that image that does it, tips him shaking over the edge. He clutches desperately at every part of Eddie he can reach as his release shudders through him, pants into Eddie’s mouth and lets himself be utterly lost in the sensations.

When he comes back to himself, Eddie’s got him pressed back into the couch cushions, lips hot against the shell of his ear as he whispers how beautiful he is, how perfect. Buck’s fingers flex where they’re still clenched in Eddie’s hair. He shifts his hips and immediately regrets it, twitching with overstimulation and already feeling the wetness cooling in his boxers.

Eddie kisses across his jaw, down his throat, then nips teasingly at his shoulder. “How was that?”

Buck groans, smiles, tries to blink some of the haze from his eyes. “It was perfect.”

Eddie places another kiss on his shoulder and they bask a moment in the afterglow. Or at least, until a thought crosses Buck’s mind and he frowns.

“Did you…?”

Eddie hums, shifts against him so Buck can feel the lack of hardness and the matching wet spot in his pants.

“Oh,” Buck grins. “Glad it was good for you, too.”

Eddie laughs and Buck is overwhelmed with how lucky he is, can’t resist leaning up and pressing a peck to the point of Eddie’s chin. Eddie’s smile turns disgustingly fond and they spend another few minutes just enjoying being tangled up in each other. But eventually, the situation in their pants gets gross enough that they get up to shower, jeans and boxers thrown in the wash and quickly forgotten under the hot spray of the shower.

He borrows a pair of sweatpants and sneaks back out into the living room while Eddie finishes getting ready for bed, swipes the faded old army shirt off the floor and slips it over his own shoulders.

Eddie’s eyes are on him as soon as he walks through the door.

“You’re really a menace, you know that?”

Buck shrugs, walks over to the bed and leaves Eddie standing in the middle of the room. “But I’m _your _menace, remember?”

Eddie sighs and comes to join him, gives him a look that’s unbearably fond. “Yeah, god help me, but you are.”

He leans over to give Buck a kiss as well, something that starts out sweet but devolves into something a little less than, Eddie groaning lowly into Buck’s mouth before he finally pulls away, looking dazed in a way that has Buck smiling.

“Feel better now that you’ve staked your claim?”

Eddie snorts and flops down beside him, shakes his head.

“Don’t act like you’re not into it too.”

“Oh, I am,” he grins. He rolls over so he’s draped across Eddie’s side, one arm thrown across his waist. “I’m glad we finally figured out the whole sex thing, because I was seriously going insane.”

“Better than your right hand, then?”

And he tries to sound joking, he really does, but Buck can hear the undercurrent loud and clear, especially now that he’s been educated in the language of possessive bastard extraordinaire.

“You can’t actually get jealous of my right hand, Eddie,” he says. “That’s like, against the rules or something.”

“Pretty sure there aren’t any rules, _querido_. And besides, why use your right hand when I’m right here.” He punctuates the statement by reaching down and grabbing Buck’s ass with one hand, earning a jerk and a half-hearted slap to his chest.

“Whatever. Just no sex at work, Bobby will kill me for real this time.”

He feels more than sees Eddie twitch beneath him.

Buck groans into his chest.

“I’ve created a monster.”

And honestly? He really, really doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr, same username.


End file.
